


The Two Alone

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people sit together on a lonely beach. Set post-series for both KR Blade and KR Kiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Alone

**The Two Alone  
by Estirose  
c 2009**

Kenzaki sat down gingerly on the rocky beach, knowing that he wasn't alone. There was someone there, someone always there, that had to have known that he'd come.

"Kenzaki-san," Mio-chan said, settling beside him. She was dressed as she always was, in a black formal dress. "How are you?"

He had to smile at that. "I'm fine," he said. A little lonely, he could have said, but he didn't want to upset Mio-chan, even if she understood.

And when he looked over at her, he knew she did. She knew that he was lonely, lonely right there and right then. "Taiga-san came yesterday," she said. Her face reflected a yearning, a loss, a desire to be there to comfort.

He understood it too. He wished that he could be there to comfort those he'd loved, but could not. Mio-chan's family could not see her to be comforted; likewise he, for safety's sake, couldn't be near those he had loved.

"Taiga-san still can't see me," Mio-chan said. He knew that Taiga-san had been Mio-chan's husband-to-be, but he didn't know much more than that. Mio didn't talk a lot about her past.

Her grave was up on the rise, telling the world that she'd died at 19 years old. Someone had put it there, someone had loved her. Taiga-san, maybe.

She wouldn't tell Kenzaki. Just like there were things he couldn't tell her. About Hajime, and the end of the world, and the people that he missed because they had loved him and he loved them right back.

It had been his choice to become Undead, to save the world in that lone, desperate way. To sacrifice himself for the world. To be forever alone.

He wondered if Mio-chan had made that choice too, or if it had been some accident that had bound her to this place where a lone marker stood in the wilderness.

"I can see you," he said. "Maybe someday he will, too."

Or maybe Mio-chan's husband wouldn't. Kenzaki didn't know. He only knew that he had come here on his bike one day and she'd been staring out at the sea, lonely.

"I hope so," she said. She rubbed a ring on her finger, staring out at the sea. He could ask, but she probably wouldn't tell him what she was thinking or feeling; she never did.

So instead, he tried to be there for her. Tried to make life better for her. Tried to make her happy and make her smile, keep her from going insane until she could be with her family again.

Mio-chan laid her head on his shoulder, a weight that he didn't even feel.. "Kenzaki-san is very nice to visit me so often," she said. "I… I didn't think I was worthy…."

"Everybody deserves a chance to be happy," he said, interrupting her. "Someday you'll be able to see your Wataru-kun and your Taiga-kun, you just have to wait." He hoped. He'd never met a ghost before.

He'd never fallen for a ghost before. But he wanted to be out here. He wanted to make Mio-chan happy. He knew that she was in love with someone else, but he still wanted to be there for her.

And with her. So he went to the ocean, to the deserted beach, to give her the happiness she deserved.

If someday he'd have to give her up, he would. But he hoped he'd never have to.


End file.
